Dice and Dancing
by Cymoril Avalon
Summary: The games are over the Sennen Items are buried beneath the earth. While the gang tries to return to a semblance of a normal life, Anzu finds herself drifting away in an attempt to bury her feelings for the departed Pharaoh. AU AnzuXOtogi.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Sorry to disappoint everyone.

A/N: This was a challenge fic, the pairing provided by Danni-chan and the title provided by Silvie-chan. Personally, I don't really care for this pairing (screamshipping and spaceshipping are my preferred poisons) but it was certainly interesting to write. Without further ado, here's the first chapter. R&R!

* * *

Anzu stepped out of the dance studio sweaty, tired, and feeling immensely pleased with herself. Her muscles felt satisfyingly sore and gave a light groan of protest as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and set off for home, weary but happy. The sun was resting just above the horizon, setting in all its glory and spilling color across the darkening sky like a spilled bucket of paint. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, absently running a hand down her cream-colored tank top to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles.

It was later than she had expected. She had promised her parents she would be home in time for dinner, but according to her watch, it was well past time; they would be worried. She picked up her pace as a chilly wind cut through her thin shirt, causing her to shiver. Despite the encroaching darkness, the streets were brightly lit, making it seem almost like mid-afternoon; downtown Domino City never slept. People milled about, going in and out of shops and restaurants, talking in groups, or walking briskly towards an unknown destination, and paid little or no attention to the young girl. Cars zipped past busily, taxis darting around them and nearly mowing down the few pedestrians attempting to cross to the shops on the other side of the street. The incessant chatter was nothing more than white noise in the background to the young dancer that she pushed aside to take a backseat to her thoughts.

She was progressing beautifully in her dancing, and her private instructors were on the verge of offering her a teaching position at the studio. One of the other students currently teaching introductory courses for young children was leaving for America on a scholarship and they needed a replacement. Anzu would have been accompanying the other girl to the States for schooling, but with all the running around she had done with Yuugi and her friends, she had fallen disastrously behind, and the school had rejected her application. Though she had been devastated, a part of her had been expecting it, since she had spent so much time standing by Yuugi's side and neglecting her classes; it had taken quite a bit of pleading on her part to convince them to allow her to continue taking private instruction. Now that it was all over, she had returned to her one true love: dancing. Since she had begun distancing herself from her friends, it was all she really had left.

She blinked as a few drops of rain fell on her nose, assaulting her clothing and choppy brown hair. The streets emptied in record time. She swore mildly and ducked under an awning, hugging herself tightly and watching the growing intensity of the storm. The city had been bombarded with sudden downpours almost constantly in the past few weeks, but this was the first one she had been caught out in. Just the other day, Yuugi, having been kept after school rather late, had found himself positively soaked by the time he made it to her house for their late evening study session; dancing wasn't the only thing she had fallen behind on, though how Yuugi managed to stay near the top of the class was beyond her. Just remembering a drenched, embarrassed Yuugi standing on her doorstep, shivering and wincing, his hair plastered around his shoulders, made her giggle. He had begged her not only for a towel, but for hair gel as well.

Her smile faltered slightly; as fond as she was of Yuugi, she missed his darker half desperately. She knew it was unfair to the boy, but her heart had been given to the 3,000-year-old Pharaoh long before she could have given it to Yuugi, and his absence tore at her painfully. Yuugi tried his hardest to make it easier on her even though he, too, was hurting, but try as he might, her heart would not sing for him, and it saddened the both of them. So she drowned herself in her schoolwork and her dancing, and tried to pretend everything was as shining and happy as before. She was a pro at wearing masks, hiding her life behind a smile and a laugh, and so good was she at deceiving her friends that none of them knew about her parents' failing marriage or the increasing violence she had to endure at home.

And so she threw herself entirely into her dancing, determined to win acceptance to the school in New York to get away from her parents, away from her crumbling life, and most of all, away from Yuugi and all the memories he stirred in her.

The wind grew in intensity, teasing her hair and causing a spray of rain to smack into her. Gasping, she shivered and shook her head, little droplets of water flying. She began to doubt the intelligence of standing around waiting for the storm to die; for all she knew, it could go on for a couple of hours. She tentatively leaned out from the minimal cover of the awning, peering up and down the street.

A familiar lighted sign caught her eye, and she immediately brightened. She was only about a block or two away from Otogi's game shop, and she was sure he would let her wait out the storm in there.

Anzu steeled herself and then bolted out from under the protective awning. She was immediately pelted with cold rain, and she could feel it soak through her clothing and leave her hair in tangles. Cheeks flushing, she broke into an awkward run, trying to balance her backpack and keep her footing on the slick pavement. She slipped a few times, nearly colliding with a telephone pole, but managed to make it to the shop in one piece. She fairly burst through the door, falling to her knees as the first wave of warmth hit her.

Emerald eyes blinked at her in surprise; it wasn't every day that a pretty girl threw herself into his shop and fell to her knees before him. Otogi was quite the ladies man, but even this was extreme. Not even girls in America did this sort of thing. He squinted at her drenched, shivering form. She looked awfully familiar.

She caught her breath and raised her head, and Otogi gasped.

"Anzu-chan!"

"Help a girl up, would ya?" she asked, lifting her hand limply.

He didn't move. "You're dripping all over my floor," he pointed out with a grin.

She shot him a look. "Otogi…" she growled menacingly, though she ruined the unspoken threat by cracking a smile.

He laughed, a warm, pleasant sound. "All right, all right," he said, ignoring her proffered hand and instead kneeling down, grasping her forearms gently but tightly. "I'll help you up, but only under one condition."

He paused dramatically as if she would spend the rest of eternity on the floor of his game shop, if she could not meet his condition. Anzu was not impressed, and it showed in her eyes.

"You go out on a date with me."

Her jaw dropped. "What?"

A pained look crossed his face. "You would make me repeat myself? Oh, the travesty!" he proclaimed, moving one hand to rest over his heart. He grinned and spoke in a deliberately slow tone. "You. Go. Out. On. A. Date. With. Me."

Anzu blinked a few times, and then threw back her head and laughed. "Oh Otogi, you're so silly!" Her laughter broke off at the hurt look in his eyes. "Wait, are you serious? Uhm…"

"Look, Anzu-chan, I know you still like Yuugi-kun, but…"

"No." Tears filled her blue eyes, but she quickly blinked them away, voice lowering. "No. I…" She shook her head lightly and hid her feelings behind a smile; she had grown awfully good at that since mou hitori no Yuugi had left. "Of course I'll go on a date with you!"

A brilliant smile bloomed across his face, and she could tell it was genuine. His grip on her arms tightened as he lifted her easily, setting her on her feet and brushing his fingers along her bare arms as if dusting away invisible dirt. For the first time since that fateful day in Egypt, she looked at her friend, really _looked_ at him, and noticed the little changes he had gone through as well.

He had ditched the gaudy red headband, thank goodness, and though he kept his hair in his trademark ponytail, his bangs were smoother and better styled. He still wore his dice earring, nearly long enough to dangle upon his shoulder, and his green eyes were just as piercing as ever. The faint outlines of a tattoo showed at the edge of his black shirt, and he had taken to wearing baggy black pants that seemed to want to fall right off of his narrow hips and pool to the ground. Her eyes trailed down his body as she wondered if his boxers sported dice pictures.

Otogi coughed, and Anzu was brought back to reality, her eyes snapping back up to his face and her cheeks reddening. His eyebrows waggled suggestively, causing her to laugh and smack his arm. Her blush was already fading.

"I'm not really dressed to go out," she pointed out, sneezing for emphasis.

He held out a handkerchief to her, which she accepted politely. "I didn't say it had to be right now," he replied, moving away to lean on a counter, crossing his legs at the ankles and assuming what seemed to be a much-practiced pose. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, his arms folded comfortably across his chest. "I was thinking more along the lines of tomorrow, around 6 o'clock, at that trendy new diner downtown."

Anzu delicately dabbed at her nose with the handkerchief, shifting the weight of her backpack slightly. "Sounds good to me," she said brightly, smiling. "Now, would you mind lending me a dry shirt so I don't catch a cold on my way home?"

"The storm's not over," he said. "You would just get wet again."

"Well…would you mind if I waited here until it's gone?"

His grin reappeared. "Not at all, Anzu-chan. Not at all."

* * *

A few hours later, Anzu found herself sprawled out on her bed wearing the loose red shirt Otogi had lent her and nothing else. Her hair was still damp, leaving a small wet spot on her pillow, but she barely noticed. Even the sounds of her parents arguing down the hallway barely penetrated, though she had long ago learned to drown that out.

She was going on a date tomorrow, and with Otogi of all people. She never would have expected this in a million years! He had spent all of his time fawning over Shizuka and had barely given her a second glance. Then again, she had been so caught up with mou hitori no Yuugi that she probably would not have noticed if Otogi had held up a sign saying "I Love Anzu" and waved it in front of her.

So much had changed, and in her determination to drown her sorrow in her dancing and ignore the outside world, she had missed an awful lot. Apparently Shizuka had given in to Honda's flirtations and the two were now a couple, much to Jounouchi's dismay. He did not have much room to complain, however, since Mai had returned from the States and stolen his heart away. Those two never seemed to separate, and a wedding was in the works, or so rumor said. When confronted, Mai would not comment, and Jounouchi would just turn red and stutter. However, there was an elegant, albeit inexpensive, ring on her finger that apparently appeared overnight, and that was all the answer anyone really needed.

Anzu had been doubly surprised to hear that Kaiba had returned to Japan as well. Apparently Kaiba Land was a success, and he had been able to find someone capable of running it in his absence, which said a lot for whoever it was. She had yet to see him around, which wasn't surprising considering how anti-social he was, and he hadn't enrolled back with Domino High. That was a shame; a part of her had been looking forward to his sulking presence at the Senior Prom, though who would put up with him long enough to be his date was a mystery.

She sighed and rolled over onto her side, draping one arm off the side of her bed lazily. The shouting got louder, and she flinched. She knew they were arguing about her. Her father had been beyond angry when she had strolled through the door so late, and wearing someone else's shirt no less. He had immediately assumed the worst and started screaming at her. If her mother had not intervened, he would have slapped her soundly. Not needing any prodding, Anzu had rushed to her bedroom and shut the door, locking it and collapsing onto her bed after shedding most of her clothes. At one point, her doorknob jiggled, and she knew it was her father trying to get into her room. After some time he had given up and picked another fight with her mother. They had stopped throwing things about an hour ago and degenerated into just yelling back and forth.

Not once did they stop to think about how this was affecting their daughter.

Sometimes, she entertained the idea of not returning home. She daydreamed that she would leave for school, smiling as always even though her parents barely acknowledged her presence for more than a few minutes. She would leave, and not return. She knew that if she asked, Yuugi and his grandfather would take her in temporarily. The idea was inviting, but one thing kept her from doing it.

She was afraid her parents simply wouldn't care, and that would break her heart.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to give in to them. She closed her eyes tightly and schooled her breathing, trying to remain calm. The shouting had died down, leaving the house ominously silent. She breathed evenly, her mind drifting, and she was almost asleep when the phone rang.

She rolled off her bed and padded over to her phone, squinting at the caller ID. It was Yuugi; what in the world could he want at this hour?

She picked up the phone and cradled it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Anzu?" Yuugi sounded wide awake, almost freakishly so.

"Yeah?" She couldn't keep the drowsiness out of her voice. Her eyelids drooped as she thought pleasantly of the warm, soft bed she had just left.

"I was just making sure you got home all right," he said quickly. He sounded nervous. "I know you had dance class this afternoon, and we had a rather bad storm, so…"

Her eyes flickered to her alarm clock. "Yuugi, it's almost midnight."

"Oh is it?" He laughed briefly. "So sorry for bothering you!" Then he hung up.

Anzu blinked down at the phone in confusion before replacing it and crawling back into bed. That was…odd. She could tell something was bothering Yuugi, but he hadn't said much, even neglecting to wish her a good night before hanging up. He had sounded almost frightened to speak to her, and his excuse for calling was as flimsy as they came. What was wrong?

After turning it over in her mind for a few minutes, Anzu gave up and closed her eyes, thinking of Otogi and their date tomorrow. She felt excited, more so than she had felt in a long time, and nervous. That perplexed her almost as much as Yuugi's surprise phone call. Otogi was her friend; why would she feel nervous about hanging out with him? Granted, they had never been alone together, and he was a known playboy, but still. He was her friend, right? She had nothing to worry about.

Nuzzling her pillow, Anzu let out a soft sigh and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Sorry.

Author's Note: Yeah…this took forever. I'm very sorry about that, but fluff just doesn't flow as easily for me as horror/angst does, and I've agonized over this for quite some time. I hope everyone finds this adequate. Thanks to everyone for their support and their review!

* * *

Anzu pressed her ear against her bedroom door in disbelief, the silence of the house almost cloying. She held her breath, her fingers curling against the wood lightly. She could hear the kitchen clock ticking, the sound of wind blowing through an open window and scattering papers, her cat meowing to be let outside; but of voices?

Nothing. No arguing, no screaming, no shattering china. Absolutely nothing.

She backed away from the door warily and pulled her curtains aside, flinching at the sudden onslaught of bright light in her otherwise dark room.

No car in the driveway.

Her luck could not possibly be better. The one day when she wanted her parents as far away from her as possible…well, that constituted most days, but today especially. Though it was rare for her parents to just up and leave without telling her, she was not about to complain. A part of her wished they would do this more often.

A smile found its way across her face. Tonight was her date with Otogi – she still could not believe he had asked or that she had accepted – and her parents likely would have found a way to complicate matters. As it was, the rest of the week had been almost unbearable; the only time she did not almost ache from waiting was when she threw herself into her dancing, drowning her anticipation in sweat and music and the graceful movement of her body. Classes had dragged, homework seemed to never end, and her parents had gotten on her nerves more than usual. Her father had not gotten over her returning home in Otogi's shirt.

She still had his shirt draped across her computer chair, and not once in school had he asked for it back. In fact, he had not acted any different towards her, and she was not entirely sure how to feel about that. On one hand, it _was_ just a date, and it wasn't as if they were a serious couple; but on the other hand…

She shook her head and pushed away from the window, letting the curtains fall. A brief image of mou hitori no Yuugi flashed through her mind, bringing with it emotions that she desperately tried to repress.

_He's gone and there's nothing I can do about it_, she told herself firmly; but no words, no matter how rational, seemed to be able to kill the pain. The only thing she seemed to be able to do was push everything as far away from her as she could, cram it into a dark and desolate corner and pretend that nothing was wrong. Sometimes she even convinced herself. Sometimes.

"Here I am, getting all upset!" she exclaimed suddenly, glaring across the room at her reflection. "Cheer up and get ready for your date!"

Feeling slightly better after her brief pep talk, a determined light reignited deep within her blue eyes that had not appeared for months. The day mou hitori no Yuugi had returned to where he belonged, something in everybody died, but she knew, deep down, that he would not want her mourning. A piece of herself was missing, it was true, but there was another piece that had been awakened, a mature realization that when one found something precious, one must hold it close and cherish it for as long as they can. His presence in her life had been like a whirlwind, sweeping her up and taking her places she never knew existed, opening her eyes to the world and teaching her its darkest secrets. He had shown her what love truly was, with all the pain and happiness and sacrifice that came with it, and it was a lesson she would hold close to her heart for the rest of her life.

Her eyes flickered to her clock. She had plenty of time to prepare, so there was no real reason to rush around. Lazily, she opened her closet and poked around until she found a suitable outfit. Amazingly enough, she only changed her mind a few times before settling on a casual blouse and pair of black pants; there was no reason to go all out, but he might be offended if she showed up in blue jeans. She pulled the hangers out and laid the clothes on her bed, eyeing them critically.

"Maybe I should wear that other blouse instead," she mused, but before she could change her mind again the phone rang.

She scrambled about her room, trying to find where she had left her phone after Yuugi's late night phone call. She growled in exasperation, finally discovering it lodged between her bed and the wall, and hastily clicked it on.

"Hello?" she asked a touch breathlessly. How in the world had her phone been stuck there?

"Anzu-san!" a distressed voice cried out.

"Shizuka-chan! Are you all right? You sound upset."

Sniffles met her question, before the girl finally stammered out, "Honda…b-broke up with me!"

Anzu's jaw dropped. "He what?"

The girl continued to sob into the phone, and Anzu barely made out a few random words that made no sense by themselves. She had a feeling she would not get a coherent story out of Shizuka for quite some time. Chewing her lower lip, she sat down on her bed, careful to avoid the clothing sprawled out on her comforter, and settled down to the slow process of consoling the girl.

She glanced at the clock again, and then mentally berated herself. Not only did she have a good portion of the day in front of her, but this was her friend, and she obviously needed a shoulder to cry on! The fact that her anxiety about having enough time to get ready had taken a front seat to her friend's distress sickened her. More than a little irritated with herself, Anzu stubbornly focused entirely on Shizuka, ignoring the steady ticking of her clock.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time she hung up the phone, having successfully calmed Shizuka down. Apparently, Honda's eyes had wandered as soon as Miho had returned to Domino City, and it had not taken long for her to steal him away. Shizuka was absolutely devastated, feeling worse than betrayed, and even more worried about what her brother would do when he found out. He was almost obsessively overprotective and had been against their dating in the first place. Anzu speculated he would either give his sister the "I told you so" lecture, beat up Honda for hurting her, or a combination of the two.

Then again, Jounouchi rarely did what was expected.

Anzu sighed as she put her phone back in its cradle. She had little time now to prepare, but if she was late…well, Otogi would understand, especially since Shizuka was involved.

She was surprised at the stab of jealousy that ran through her at the thought of Otogi being worried over the younger girl. She rubbed her arms briskly and shoved the uncomfortable feeling away, focusing instead on her sudden time constraint.

"First thing's first," she declared to her stuffed penguin. "I need a shower." And without further ado, she snatched up a towel and threw herself into the bathroom with a burst of nervous energy. After dropping both the conditioner bottle and her face wash on her foot, she began to wonder why she was a walking bundle of nerves.

She closed her eyes, losing herself in the feel of the warm water rushing down her skin, and tried to calm herself down.

_It's just a date!_

She eventually returned to her bedroom, hair dripping and skin still damp. Her cat had found his way to her bed and was happily curled up on her black pants, shedding fur everywhere. Anzu blinked at the cat before letting out a wail and shooing him out, the cat glaring at her contemptuously as he sauntered away. She held up her pants and sighed, brushing at the legs ineffectually.

Anzu made a disgusted sound as she flung her pants forcefully into her hamper, glaring at them. It wasn't as if she did not have other pairs of black pants; for some irrational reason, she had wanted to wear _those _pants, and had the sudden childish urge to throw a tantrum.

"Get ahold of yourself," she murmured softly, striding back over to her closet. Trying to make less of a fuss than she wanted to, she plucked out another pair of black pants and examined them critically. She knew she was just trying to find a small flaw that would cause her to angst over the loss of her other pair, and luckily she was interrupted by the phone ringing once more.

Exasperated with the interruption, she snatched up the phone and said in a less-than-friendly tone, "Yeah?"

"Anzu-chan! Why, that was borderline rude!"

Her cheeks flared. "Otogi! I'm sorry, I didn't think it was you…"

"It's all right," he said magnanimously, his voice practically purring. "I just wanted to make sure that six o'clock is good for you. I have not had the chance to double check our plans for tonight."

"Six is perfect!" she chirped, tightening her grip on the pants.

"Great," he said smoothly, and she could just imagine him tossing his hair over his shoulder in delight. "I'll see you then!"

Feeling giddy, Anzu tossed her phone onto her bed and giggled, feeling immensely cheered up just by that brief phone call. She no longer felt irritated at her cat, or the fact that she did not have time to blow dry her hair, or that she cold not seem to find her favorite pair of sandals. For the first time in a long time, her heart felt light and unburdened.

A mere half an hour before their scheduled meeting time, Anzu practically flew out her front door, clutching her purse tightly and mentally deciding on the quickest way downtown. She was pleased with the outfit she had thrown together at the last minute after deciding she really did not like the way her blouse had looked, falling back on a simple dark blue knee-length skirt and a pale blue spaghetti-strapped shirt with a black cardigan. Her favorite pair of sandals – which had inexplicably been found in the back of her closet beneath discarded dancing clothes – was nearly silent on the pavement. She more or less ignored the various passersby as she hurried down the sidewalk, glancing anxiously at her watch now and again.

She was beginning to grow nervous once more, her confident energy waning with every step. The last time she had felt this anxious was when she and mou hitori no Yuugi had spent the day together, going to the arcade, looking at Duel Monsters cards, and visiting the museum exhibit. It had been that day that had made her realize that her grasp on mou hitori no Yuugi was slipping, no matter how tightly she held on. He had not really been a part of this world, depending entirely upon Yuugi and the Sennen Puzzle for his half-existence, and she imagined that after 3,000 or so years, he had grown tired. The look on his face when it was all finally over…

Cursing softly, Anzu dashed away tears. She really could not seem to outrun the Pharaoh's memory, no matter how hard she tried. Her pace slowed almost to a stop as she passed by the arcade, both in surprise at how swiftly she had traveled and in reverence to the memories that place brought up. Dancing, competing against that man, having him practically stalking them after she had publicly humiliated him; the way mou hitori no Yuugi had stood up for her, his confidence, his nobility…

_Stop it!_ She pressed a hand to her forehead and growled beneath her breath wordlessly. _Go away, leave me alone!_

After a few moments the memories fled, departing to that cobwebbed space she kept for the sole purpose of locking things up. How they managed to escape so frequently was beyond her, but she would devise a new method of containing them. Taking a deep breath and regaining control of herself, she smoothed her expression into smiling complacency and continued on, a light spring to her step.

It really would do no good to dwell on the past, on what might have been. The best thing for her now, she knew, would be to look to the future and to grasp her present.

She came to the diner and glanced inside, spotting Otogi already seated and waiting patiently. According to her watch, she was still a little early. She took the opportunity to watch him for a few moments, taking in his casual form, the way he rested his chin on his hand, the way his emerald eyes sparkled as he spoke to the waitress. Everything about him screamed "PLAYBOY", from his carefully tended hair to his color-coordinated clothing; from his easy smile to the way he seemed to give each girl he spoke to his complete and undivided attention; from the self-assured way his eyes trailed up and down the waitress' form to the nearly lewd grin that followed. He had quite the reputation around the city, and for all she knew, this waitress was one of his prior flings.

He was almost everything she tried to avoid in a man. He definitely did not fit the typical mold of someone's noble knight in shining armor. If anything, he was the rogue who knocked the prince down and stole his horse before kidnapping the princess.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, her palms felt sweaty, and her nervousness increased tenfold. She ran a hand through her hair, smiling as she watched him turn away from the waitress and watch the other patrons.

_Look to the future and grasp the present._

Squaring her shoulders, she opened the door and strode into the diner with a sunny smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know, this took absolutely forever to write. I'm sorry. I hope it was worth the wait! Oh yeah, and I don't own Yugioh. Go fig.

The first thing Anzu noticed was that the interior of the diner was incredibly chilly. Goosebumps rose on her arms and she shivered, rubbing her fingers over her skin briskly. The next thing she noticed was the single red rose in Otogi's hand as he stood to greet her. He must have been watching the entrance rather intently to have caught her appearance already, which made her feel pleased. Blushing, she accepted the flower with surprising shyness – she couldn't remember the last time she'd received flowers, if she had at all – and allowed him to push in her chair for her. He really was quite a gentleman, though really, he'd likely had a lot of practice.

The last little tidbit she noticed was that there was a solitary, small candle lit between them. For a diner, no matter how upscale, this was awfully fancy. He'd probably had to talk to the owner himself to get such a well-positioned table and the candle, and she idly noticed that they had flowered tablecloth as opposed to everyone else who had nothing but paper mats.

And he'd done it all for her. In his own way, he'd made an otherwise ordinary diner into something special.

It almost instantly relaxed her, brushing away her insecurities and the brief, fierce flash of jealousy she'd felt upon seeing him flirting – _talking,_ she told herself; _just talking_ – to the waitress. It also made her rather glad she'd put some effort into her appearance; his appreciative stare made her smile whereas normally, it would have earned him a sound slap and a few well-chosen words.

Otogi lavished her with attention, drawing her easily into conversation about seemingly randomly chosen topics, most having nothing to do with their predecessors. The rose remained next to her on the table, and throughout dinner she found herself occasionally reaching out and stroking the delicate petals. Her actions did not go unnoticed and Otogi became, if possible, more smug. Unsurprisingly, Anzu took the opportunity to throw a few verbal jabs, as if to say, "Yes, I'm still Anzu, and yes, I can still take care of myself." It only seemed to amuse him further, as if he expected her to rise and whack him with the candlestick.

Before she realized she had opened her mouth, Anzu found herself confiding in him, speaking of her home situation and the fights her parents got into throughout the day. His amused glitter turned to concern as his eyes darkened, and he went so far as to lean across the table, resting a tanned hand against hers. He not once interrupted, and tactfully ignored the few tears that trickled down her cheeks though she tried her best to hold them back. At the very least, she avoided an embarrassing deluge.

She hadn't even told Yuugi of her parents' failing marriage, or the increasing violence, or the fear she felt every time she had to go home. She'd kept everything wrapped up tight for so long, but she felt relieved to open up to Otogi, doubly so because he took her seriously. There were no accusations of her being selfish or childish, only honest concern.

"You could stay with me," Otogi offered gallantly, and there was no trace of his usual impertinence. "I have several guest rooms…"

Even though he didn't mean it as such, it came out as boasting.

"No, I couldn't…"

"Look, Anzu-chan. If things ever get too…" He paused momentarily, and she knew what he had been about to say and felt grateful that he shifted his words. "…tiresome to deal with, you can always stay over. I would never turn you away."

Her eyes scanned his face, wondering what he looked like reflected in blue and if he looked as strange as she did reflected in emerald. It was hard to pull her gaze away, but she managed it, having found what she was looking for.

"Thank you."

Otogi smiled, knowing she meant more than just for offering a place to stay. "No problem," he replied easily, then leaned back in his chair again and picked up the conversation as if they'd never taken the dark tangent into her home life. Otogi knew from personal experience how powerful distractions could be, and he was the master of distractions.

At least, he fancied himself such. If he could just get her alone in a corner…

Blissfully unaware that, deep down, Otogi was still Otogi no matter what sort of façade her offered up, Anzu gratefully listened to him wax poetic about Tuscany and the wonders he'd seen there. She also mourned the loss of his touch, though she was careful not to let it show.

Dessert arrived too soon, signaling that their dinner was almost at an end. Anzu found herself lingering over her half of the chocolate cake – she was allowed to be naughty on occasion, though her dance instructor would likely harp on her about it – losing herself again in their conversation, thoughts of her parents drifting away. They'd both taken the opportunity to learn more about one another, and questions were flung across the table with startling intensity.

It was fascinating, really. Who would have thought bad boy Otogi Ryuuji enjoyed opera and, in fact, visited the opera house twice every week?

"Don't tell anyone my secret," he bade her as they left the bustling diner, stepping into the slightly chilly evening air; compared to the interior of the diner, it was a veritable sauna. They hadn't spent as long inside as Anzu had thought; the sun was only now beginning to set. "It would ruin my reputation."

More likely, it would simply bring about more fangirls who were completely taken in by the fact that Otogi was even more sophisticated than they thought.

Anzu brought the rose to her face, inhaling softly. "You'll have to buy my silence."

"Oh?" That sounded like a challenge.

She smiled at him impishly, her eyes catching the fading light. Images of squealing teenage girls throwing themselves at Otogi and begging to be taken to operas and ballets and all sorts of art exhibits – amongst more inappropriate places to be _taken_ – rose in her mind and she giggled. His gaze turned suspicious.

"Yes."

"And what does My Lady require?"

"You have an imagination." Where did this flirtatious streak come from, anyway? Anzu almost felt as if she'd had more than just one glass of wine at dinner. Was this what it felt like to be happy? So warm and carefree?

His grin matched hers, and then surpassed it. "I do at that."

"What sort of price do you believe would be…adequate?" Putting her virtue in his hands, so to speak. Not a very wise decision. Or perhaps the wisest of all.

"Are you sure you wish me to decide that?"

"You wouldn't cheat me, now, would you?"

Otogi's grin turned positively wolfish. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Anzu highly doubted that, but she had to continue playing the game. After all, she'd started it. However, it was growing harder and harder to keep the straight face she'd conjured, and she had to raise the rose again to cover her expression.

"Then what do you require?"

"I believe My Lady would be agreeable to…this…"

During their conversation, Otogi had led her off to the side, and now she felt her back hit something rough and uneven. A quick glance showed it to be a tree; how had they gotten to the park so quickly? The diner must have been closer than she thought.

He extended one hand, resting it beside her head on the bark, and leaned in, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Then his lips brushed against hers, once, twice, before finally claiming them for a kiss.

When he finally withdrew, they were both breathless and flushed.

"Does the payment meet My Lady's approval?"

Anzu nodded, not trusting her voice. Perhaps his judgment wasn't so poor after all.

"I figured." Otogi started laughing as Anzu smacked him. "Ow! Hey, what did I do?"

"Nothing. I don't need a reason."

"I am going to have to watch myself." Then his expression grew serious again. "Anzu-chan?"

"Hmmm?" She watched him, wishing that he would be quiet and kiss her again. She was about to take matters into her own hands when he spoke again.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"…what?" It felt just like it had in his store, stunned to disbelief when he'd asked her out on a date. First that, and then the kiss, and now… "As in…your girlfriend?"

"Yes." He didn't even make fun of her for her lapse of intelligence.

It didn't take long for her to beam and throw her arms around his neck. "Of course," she gushed, careful not to drop the rose as she kissed him soundly. "Of course, Oto---Ryuuji."

"Mmmm," he murmured against her lips. "I think I like the sound of my name on your lips."

"Oh, you…!"

Once the sun had set, the pair drew away from the tree and headed out of the park, wandering aimlessly before Anzu figured it would be a good idea for her to get home. She didn't want her parents worrying about her, after all; she didn't need another repeat of her father trying to break down her door.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

The notion was tempting, especially with the way his strong hand rested on her lower back, a certain possessiveness that made her feel safe. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, his touch promised it.

"No, I'll be fine." Anzu was still light on her feet, practically dancing. One date, just one date, and she'd snagged the most eligible bachelor in Domino City. Well, there was Kaiba, but he didn't count.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Pausing in front of a sweets shop, Anzu kissed him again, for once not caring that there was a crowd watching them. "I'll call you tomorrow, all right?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Otogi grinned. "All right. Sweet dreams, princess."

Despite her resolve, Anzu still clung to him for several more moments, only partially aware of the swarm of people splitting to either side of them. They were in a rather busy intersection, after all, but not one complaint was voiced. Even at this time of day, passersby were used to road blocks.

Or in this case, sidewalk blocks.

"Goodnight," she whispered again before she turned and headed home, already feeling as if she were being torn in two, losing an intricate part of her.

* * *

No one noticed the little redhead in the crowd, staring as Otogi and Anzu parted ways in front of her favorite chocolate shop. Not understanding the flash of jealousy that snuck up her spine, Shizuka backed away a few steps, carefully avoiding the milling mass of people, and clutched her shopping bag to her chest.

Otogi and Anzu.

Shaking her head, she steadfastly ignored her mounting irritation – Anzu was her friend, after all, and Shizuka was adept at putting other people before herself – and crossed the street, keeping her head high and her gaze straight ahead. She passed within inches of Otogi, traveling in the opposite direction, and he still didn't notice her.

Story of her life, really. She often passed under people's radar, and ever since she'd agreed to date Honda – which had clearly been a mistake – Otogi had acted as if she didn't exist. On one hand, she knew that he'd been hurt by her decision, and his subsequent actions had shown how he really felt about her: just another disposable little doll who was no longer worth his attention. On the other hand, seeing Anzu with him, realizing that she wasn't entirely over him after all this time, still filled with regret for not choosing him over Honda…

"Stop it," she hissed softly, neatly dodging what would have been an unfortunate collision with a lamp post. She clearly needed something to take her mind off of the downward spiral her life had decided to descend into. Though the loss of Honda shouldn't really have upset her so much, Shizuka cherished her personal relationships dearly, and Honda had been her first boyfriend. Her first kiss.

She'd defied her brother for him, and he'd left her on the side of the road for that hussy.

Now that was unfair. Shizuka mentally chided herself, staring rather intently at nothing while she did so. Luckily, she missed the strange looks she received. Thinking such cruel thoughts wasn't like her. Miho was pretty and kind and deserved a wonderful boyfriend.

Speaking of who deserved what, Shizuka found herself stopped outside of a coffee shop she'd heard made absolutely delicious white hot chocolate. Figuring that a day of shopping wasn't enough to soothe her nerves, she pushed the door open, fully intending to drink herself into a sugar high. Perhaps then she'd spend more money she couldn't afford to part with, or call her brother and drag him out to the movies, or…something. Anything to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn't have to dwell on how miserable she felt. Shizuka couldn't help but feel guilty, however, for feeling so down in the first place. Her friends depended on her to always be cheerful and upbeat; she was the optimistic one, the shoulder to cry on, the hand to guide in the darkness. Now, when she needed someone the most, Anzu had been the only one she'd felt she could turn to, and yet…

She'd never thought breaking up would be so painful. She rather didn't want to go through it ever again, and fiercely decided that a life of solitude didn't look so bad after all. Shizuka could be an old spinster, a cat lady, the kind of woman everyone pointed at and whispered about because they couldn't understand why she was so content being alone.

Or perhaps not.

She also never thought she'd ever feel anything akin to jealousy, especially when it came to one of her closest friends. It simply wasn't fair, to herself or to Anzu; Shizuka didn't particularly care if it was fair to Otogi or not. It wasn't often that Shizuka disliked someone, but she'd come pretty close with him.

She took her time perusing the menu, standing off to the side so that she wasn't in anybody's way. She had to stand rather close and squint – her eyesight still wasn't perfect, but considering she wasn't blind, she never complained – and silently talked herself out of ordering any of the more fattening items on the menu, such as the delectable sounding cheesecake, or perhaps that fluffy bit of some scrumptious pastry sitting in the window there practically waving a sign at her. After all, just because Honda didn't want her didn't mean she had to eat herself into a gigantic beast. The image of the patrons and workers alike trying to squeeze her massive bulk through the door made her giggle, and she covered her mouth as she hastily made up her mind, not wanting anyone to think she'd lost her mind, standing there laughing at absolutely nothing. But still, the carefree sound made her feel a little lighter.

It wasn't until she was standing in line that she felt a considering gaze brush across her skin. She shivered and reflexively shrank in on herself, glancing around with a hunted look on her face. The bearer of those piercing eyes was the last person she'd expected to see, and the first her gaze fell upon.

Her mouth dropped.

_Seto__ Kaiba._

Her surprise couldn't possibly have been more evident, almost thick enough to reach out and caress. Her eyes were caught in his own, locking her in place like a frightened deer despite his unthreatening demeanor. Not that he looked like a helpless little waif; he simply did not ooze any sort of violent intent, only cold, smug arrogance, which was enough to keep everyone away from him despite his relative fame. Even the way his long, slender fingers curled around a cup of steaming coffee – Seto Kaiba was rarely seen drinking anything but coffee, straight, black, nothing added, as stark as his personality – emanated power, self-assurance; she could still recall his tone of voice as he'd berated one of the servants on the blimp for serving his coffee two degrees two cold, and with a touch of cream. It made Shizuka shiver again, but for another reason entirely.

Power was as attractive as it was untouchable.

When he saw her looking, he snorted and shifted his gaze to the laptop in front of him. Rumors around the city spoke of his laptop being a permanent part of him, like an extended limb, but Shizuka herself had seen him without one. In fact, memories of the tall, imposing figure on the top of the blimp, the harsh wind cutting through his hair and toying with his coat, rose up in her mind. Shizuka almost instantly felt warmer, and her cheeks were certainly heated. Then it was her turn to order, and she found herself facing an even bigger dilemma than whether or not she wanted a shot of vanilla in her cocoa. By the time she paid and received her drink from a smiling, cheerful blonde who looked vaguely familiar, Shizuka had made up her mind. Even so, it took her last reserve of courage not to run away.

She hadn't seen Kaiba in years despite them both living in the same city. Domino was large, but it wasn't that large; the CEO was still a recluse. And to be perfectly honest, he intrigued her. He always had. Shizuka's curiosity was a terrible thing, especially when she allowed it to lead her by the nose. Now, her interest was directed at Kaiba though, in a way, it was his own fault. If he hadn't been staring like some pervert, she wouldn't have known he was there, and then she wouldn't be contemplating what she was contemplating, and…

Taking a deep breath, she headed to his table.

* * *

Kaiba barely glanced up when he felt someone's presence nearby, and he almost reflexively said that he wasn't yet ready for a refill on his coffee. He drank it strong and black, with none of the frills that those yuppies insisted on throwing in to ruin the flavor and mar the coloring. They simply couldn't handle _real_ coffee.

When he realized the redhead was the one invading his space, he grunted. Surprisingly, considering he'd barely interacted with the mutt's sister during his tournament, he did recognize her. It had been hard not to notice the girl practically attached to Jounouchi at the hip, and wearing such god awful clothing at that. She must have grown from that frightened little bird who'd begged him to help that white-haired twit to have the courage to approach him so boldly, considering the way she used to recoil when he so much as looked at her. Her sense of style had also matured, from what little he could tell.

He wasn't impressed.

Nonetheless, he found himself leaning back in his chair, regarding her with a neutral expression.

"May I sit with you, Kaiba-san?"

At least she had the brains to show respect. That elevated her in his mind to just above her idiot brother, which didn't say all that much.

Kaiba remained silent, simply continuing to watch her as if the sheer force of his gaze would chase her away. Had it been any other flighty girl, it would have worked like a charm. In fact, it was a weapon he used rather often when he was being pestered at work, or approached on the street when he was clearly busy and had better things to do than be hit on by some awkward teenaged girl who saw only his money. He'd perfected that glare down to utter…well, perfection. There simply was no other term he could apply to it.

It was perfect.

Everything he did was perfect.

He was Seto Kaiba.

Instead of taking his silence the way she should have, she instead flashed him a friendly smile and sat down, pulling a book out of her shopping bag. Her deductive reasoning skills were as lacking at her brother's.

"Hn," was his only response as he returned his attention to his laptop. The girl clearly took after her brother more than he thought despite not looking a thing like the blonde. However, much unlike Jounouchi, she was a quiet creature, sipping her drink and reading and not bothering him with idle chatter. And while it would have been entertaining to send her running out the door in tears, he refrained.

He hoped she appreciated the effort that took. Kaiba had had a rough day at the office – though what day ever went smoothly? – and was just itching to pick a fight with the closest convenient victim. Luckily for her, she wasn't wearing a target on her forehead. At least, not one he was willing to aim for currently.

Soon, her presence ceased to irritate him, and he found himself going so far as to tolerate her. Even with his guard down that tiny amount, it surprised him as his mouth opened when she stood to go, her empty cup and napkin in a tidy little pile in the corner, her book neatly put away in her bag.

"Stay."

A light flush rose unbidden in his cheeks, but that was the only outward sign he gave of being even the least bit flustered. Now, why had he gone and done that? True, her presence did keep away any potential drooling fangirls, and she wasn't bad company, so content to simply sit with him and read her silly little book and refrain from prying into his life.

The single word hung between them for a moment, a breathless instant that stretched into an eternity, carrying with it the aimless chatter around them until the entire café seemed to fall into silence. It stretched even further, growing taunt, quivering momentarily before it broke in her eyes.

Wordlessly, she resumed her seat, and they fell back into their comfortable silence.

* * *

"Mom?"

Silence greeted Anzu as she approached her house, still smiling and clinging to the taste of Otogi's lips. However, as she neared the door, her mood began dampened slightly, grasped with an icy fist of irrational fear. Something was wrong. She felt it the same way she'd felt the monster under the bed when she was a child, the way she'd just _known_ there was an ogre lurking in her closet just waiting for the lights to go out.

Someone was usually home at this house, but the family car was gone despite the lights blazing from the windows. Shivering, she began to wish she'd allowed Otogi to walk her home after all, but after making a girlish fool of herself when he'd asked her to be his girlfriend and kissed her so sweetly, she'd had to retain at least some of her dignity. Besides, it had given her time to reflect over what had happened, the sudden turn her life had taken for the better. So much had lifted off her shoulders just knowing that Otogi was there for her.

Now that cloying dread was back, wrapping around her as it did almost every evening when she returned home to her parents bickering, the carpet littered with broken pottery. Clutching the rose in her hand like a sword, determined to plunge it into the heart of any demon that leapt at her from the shadows, she opened the door and padded further inside, not even thinking to turn on the light in the surprisingly dark hallway. After all, if there was an intruder, they already knew she was there; no reason to pinpoint her exact location. And where had that light been coming from, anyway? Upstairs? It was so dark…if someone had broken in, he could be anywhere, waiting for her…

"Mom?" she called out again, not caring anymore if anybody heard her; in fact, she hoped there was someone there to hear her. Panic was coiling around her and she was no longer thinking rationally. Her eyes scanned the darkness as she tried to shake the oppressive air choking out the last scraps of her buoyancy. Trembling, she reached out and flicked on the lights, somehow surprised when an empty hallway greeted her instead of a rearing green dragon.

"Dad?" This time, she was quieter; she preferred to speak with her mother than her father, and was almost afraid of what his reaction would be if he saw the flower and guessed that she'd been on a date. After all, he had jumped to conclusions rather hastily when she'd returned wearing Otogi's clothes; she shuddered to think about what he'd do now.

Perhaps it was best that no one was home, since she wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions. Normally her parents did not pry into her life – something she felt rather bitter about sometimes – so long as she was back before a certain time and kept up with her studies and her dancing, but if they saw the rose, and the flush to her cheeks, and the light in her eyes…

Her parents were meticulous about turning lights off, and she saw the telltale glow coming from the kitchen screaming that someone had forgotten to flick the switch. That wasn't where the light emanated that she'd seen from outside, but it was enough by itself to frighten her. Somehow, she'd neglected to notice it before, streaming into the hallway to mingle with the softer glow from the ceiling fan.

When she entered the kitchen, she gasped and froze, the rose falling to the floor.

The blood had seeped into the cracks between tiles, staining the grout a rusty color and ruining the baby blue mat that had been in front of the sink ever since Anzu had first learned how to walk. An idle portion of her mind quailed, wondering how she would ever get the stains out. Her eyes followed the trail of blood over to her mother's prone form, and her breath hitched, relaxing only when she saw the shallow rise and fall of her mother's chest.

It only took her a few moments to sketch a rudimentary series of events. The kitchen knife was still on the floor, only a few feet away from her mother as if dropped in sudden revelation of the horrible deed that had been done. At least, Anzu hoped that was why it lay so haphazardly, and that her mother's outstretched hand had been trying to ward it off, not grasp it. The stain originated somewhere on the woman's lower back; she couldn't pinpoint the exact location, and the thought of touching her, her own mother, made her start shaking. Bile rising in her throat, she finally broke out of the stunned immobility and lunched for the phone, calling emergency services.

The infuriatingly calm woman on the other line coaxed Anzu to try to relax – as if that could happen – and not to touch her mother. The latter, she couldn't have done if she wanted to, and it made her feel alternately sick and disgusted at herself. If that had been her sprawled on the ground, her mother would have done everything she could to help.

Right?

But Anzu was paralyzed, staring and shaking and not noticing when the phone went dead. She barely even registered when men clad in white burst into her house, swarming over her mother and lifting her onto a stretcher. Strong arms clasped her elbows and lifted her to her feet, asking questions that made no sense to her addled mind. After realizing they weren't getting anything out of her – the girl was clearly in shock – they bustled her into the ambulance with her mother.

They were halfway to the hospital before they were able to get a name and number out of her, someone they could call to watch over her and take her home later. Anzu didn't even notice that they'd neglected to include her mother in the future egress. One thought swirled in her mind over and over until she turned to the side and retched.

Her father was still missing.

* * *

Anzu had long since grown silent, having exhausted her reserve of hysteria on Otogi's now-damp shirt. She sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair again, staring listlessly at the floor and trying to shut out everything but Otogi's warm arm around her shoulders. She was nearly as silent and lifeless as when she'd fallen into shock, but there was color to her skin, and her eyes weren't nearly so dark and empty. If Otogi hadn't shown up…

It wasn't easy, blocking out the noises ever-prevalent in the emergency room. There was a child nearby sobbing for his mother, while another person sat patiently waiting holding an almost sodden cloth against a bleeding wound. The typical medicinal smell that permeated every hospital in existence seemed heavier somehow, cloying, trying to choke her as the unfamiliar panic had back at her home. The air was thick with sickness and death, practically quivering with pain and sorrow, and the brunette began to fear she would faint.

Or, worse, sick up again.

An eternity later – or perhaps just an hour, maybe more, maybe less – the doctor who had attempted to soothe her earlier came out, looking tired. Anzu couldn't help but notice that he had changed his white jacket for another that was just a bit too big, as if he'd had to hastily switch garments.

Fear twisted her insides again, and for a moment, she didn't wish to hear what he had to say. Reflexively, her hand sought out Otogi's, and he gripped her tightly, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"Mazaki-san?" He didn't sound tired, at least. When Anzu merely looked at him, he continued. "We were able to stop the bleeding and patch up the wounds. Your mother is stable, but she's not out of danger yet. She lost a lot of blood…"

Anzu's mind stubbornly latched onto 'stable' and she nearly missed the rest. Her mother was strong; she would fight every inch until she was better. Anzu just knew it.

"She is still unconscious, but we suspect she will wake up soon."

"How soon?" Otogi's arm around her shoulders tightened, and the hand gripping her own clutched at her almost painfully.

The doctor spread his hands. "An hour, a day, a few days; it is impossible to tell. Her body needs to heal. But I can guarantee that she will wake up."

"A few days isn't soon," she muttered, then flushed when she realized she was being ungrateful. If she hadn't shown up when she had, if she hadn't called the ambulance, if this doctor hadn't worked as hard as he had…she couldn't even continue the train of thought. Strange; she'd never treasured her mother this much just yesterday.

"Thank you. For saving her." Inhaling deeply, she even managed a smile. Her mother was alive. Everything else could be taken one step at a time.

The doctor smiled kindly. "You may visit with her, but I will have to ask you to leave in a few hours. I will be keeping her here in ICU until tomorrow morning to ensure that she remains stable, and then we will move her to an ordinary room. You will be informed, but if you miss the call, the front desk will have all the information you will need. I believe she is out of immediate danger, but I prefer to err on the side of caution."

"But I can see her after…?"

"In the morning, bright and early. Visiting hours begin at eight, but I will let the nurse's know to let you in earlier." He tilted his head slightly, concern etching his voice for the first time that night. "However, I suggest you sleep…"

Anzu nodded and dropped her gaze, which caused the doctor to pause, glancing over at Otogi. The boy gave her one last squeeze and then stood up, drawing the doctor to the side and speaking with him in hushed tones. After a few minutes, the doctor left and Otogi was kneeling in front of her.

"C'mon, Anzu-chan. Your mother needs you."

That shook her out of her daze, and the dancer was beginning to wonder if perhaps the doctor was right. She'd just had a terribly shock and probably did need to rest; but first, she had to see her mother, let the woman know she was here for her.

She let Otogi lead her through the double doors, ignoring the beep of machinery and the low hum of chatter. Pungent scents invaded her nostrils and her skin grew clammy again, a familiar feeling welling up in her belly. Pausing to empty the contents of her stomach in a nearby restroom, Otogi gently stroking her back, Anzu finally felt strong enough to face her mother again.

She barely recognized the woman lying in bed with tubes hooked up to her pale, sallow skin. Dark circles surrounded her sunken eyes, and her breathing, while probably considered safely in the zone of normalcy to doctors, seemed awfully stilted to Anzu. The rise and fall of her mother's chest wasn't as strong as she would have liked. The dark ambiance seemed to suit the sickly feel of the room and, feeling belligerent, Anzu strode to the tiny desk, turning on the lamp and sighing in slight relief as the shadows were banished.

Then, after a glance at Otogi for strength, she pulled up a chair and sat down, taking her mother's hand and gently stroking the skin. Her mother didn't so much as twitch, and tears burned in the brunette's eyes.

"Mom," she whispered, learning her head down to press her cheek against her mother's fingers. "Please don't die."


End file.
